<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all hail the king by secretcheesesticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682144">all hail the king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcheesesticks/pseuds/secretcheesesticks'>secretcheesesticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dream Smp, Fantasy AU, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King Philza, Medieval AU, No beta we die like jschlatt, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Royalty, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Sort Of, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), adding more tags as I go, also everything is platonic unless stated explicitly otherwise, characters at least, if i see you shipping tommy and drista it's on sight, that's about all that stays the same, this is going off of the idea of a debutante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcheesesticks/pseuds/secretcheesesticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Tommy attends the kingdom's ball for the first time as a prince instead of a child. While the kings speak of politics and other dangers, Tommy just tries to figure out where he belongs in the royal world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The chandeliers above the ballroom sparkled with light, throwing intricate, twirling shadows into the corners of the room below. It was quiet, the calm before the storm, for the dance was to start very soon. The only movement were several servants rushing around, making some last-minute adjustments to the decorations and food placements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Tommy walked down the middle of the giant room, taking it all in. This was the first time he was expected to actually participate, and although he would never admit it, he was nervous. Usually he would have been able to just run around in his nicer play clothes, snatching food from the tables and running through crowds to get away from his nanny. Now, however, he had to get cleaned up and actually perform at the dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dance debut. He hated formal dancing. His legs got all clunky, he was never sure where to put his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully I get paired with a pretty girl, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, then changed his mind: </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, that would be worse. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Philza stood at the opposite end of the room on the base below his throne. He was chatting with a squire, Ranboo. Philza was known for being the Friendly King, always talking with his staff and paying them more than fairly. Ranboo looked nervous, glancing around the room as they talked. Tommy assumed it was because this was Ranboo's first big dance too, but his first one guarding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy! Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy spun around, following the voice that came from his big brother, Prince Wilbur. He looked elegant, decked out in a dark blue suit similar to one Phil was wearing, but instead of a crown and a gown, he had a simple silver circlet diadem and matching sash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stepped forward to face his brother, trying to look as much like he belonged in the ballroom as possible. Not acknowledging this, Wilbur began adjusting Tommy’s suit, swiping off dust with a white glove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did this- when was the last time you’ve even worn this?” Wilbur asked, exasperatingly smoothing out wrinkles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was known for not letting his servants dress him. They could do all his other work for him, but he liked to dress himself. He knew exactly where he got the suit, tossed to the back of the closet to hopefully be forgotten. His mother's funeral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno,” he responded instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur rolled his eyes and sighed, then straightened up, satisfied with his check up of Tommy’s outfit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are your plans for tonight, Wilbur? What are you gonna do?” Tommy asked eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m told,” he responded coldly. “Which is more than I’m sure you'll be doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was taken aback by this a bit. He took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, big talk, big man. What's-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look.” Wilbur leaned close to Tommy’s face, staring dead in his eyes. “This is a big night for me, and it will be for you someday. Don't fuck it up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, geez…” Tommy made a face as Wilbur stood back up straight, all smiles again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur, Tommy! Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to face Philza, who was beckoning to them from his place at the base of the throne. After shooting one last glare at Tommy, Wilbur strode forward, just as regal as ever. Tommy admired that about him, his ability to fit into these fancy groups with no problem. Again, he'd never voice that aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy followed close behind, more cautious. Sometimes he couldn't tell if Phil was upset with them or not. This time though, Phil smiled wide as his boys approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking sharp, lads! How are you feeling about tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doing great, sir,” responded Wilbur before Tommy could open his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic! Now boys,” Phil said, placing a hand on either of their shoulders and glancing back and forth between the two, “tonight is very important. Someone is coming that will have great influence over the kingdom. I want you two to be on your best behavior, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” Wilbur agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, staring at his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrific. Now, Tommy, I have something for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil gestured for Wilbur to be off on his way, and he quickly moved to go speak to one of the servants. Tommy looked up as Phil pulled out a wide silver circle from a pocket of his gown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was your mother’s. This way she can be with you for your first dance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the silver diadem, thinner than Wilbur’s but not quite dainty, on top of Tommy’s blonde curls. It was heavier than Tommy expected, pure silver. Phil put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make us proud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A horn sounded from outside the room, followed by a booming voice of the lead guard, Sam. He stood at the side of the large dark oak doors leading into the ballroom, as two people walked through them. A tall, pale man in an emerald green suit donned a golden crown on top of his caramel hair. Someone trailed behind him, almost completely covered in a matching emerald cloak, the hood covering their face entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stood at attention at Philza’s side. He took a deep breath as he listened to the announcement of the incoming guests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Announcing the entrance of King Dream and Princess Drista!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. awkward greetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the dancing scene</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Philza stepped forward to greet Dream, first with formal bows, then a handshake. They were long-time acquaintances, their kingdoms allies for far longer than before Tommy or even Wilbur had been born. Dream muttered something to Philza, and the two laughed, booming voices bouncing to the rafters and back. Tommy and Wilbur shared a glance at each other from across the room, and Wilbur pointed at his diadem. Tommy realized his was askew and quickly straightened it out. Wilbur looked satisfied, and the two returned their attention to the kings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Drista, you’re all grown up! The last time I saw you must have been when your brother had just begun his reign… you were just a wee girl at the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista removed the hood of her cloak and smiled politely, but not in a particularly friendly way. She unclasped the front and set the entire cloak in the arms of a waiting servant standing nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Philza, it’s a pleasure. I must admit I don’t have much of a recollection of attending your last event, as I was indeed very young, but I look forward to this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I thank you for attending! Let me introduce you to my sons- Wilbur, Tommy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil waved the boys over, and Tommy gulped in one last awkward big breath. He knew Wil would charm the newcomers, and everyone else at the dance, the moment he walked over and opened his mouth. Tommy had to be more cautious. He knew he tended to make conversations uncomfortable and awkward, and that was fine with his family and friends, but this was important. His conversation with Phil from the night before ran through his head:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy, this is a very important event, do you understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is it important, Tommy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because… there are important things going on behind the scenes. I need to be good, I need to show that I’m capable, and that the kingdom is strong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you know what events may happen, depending on the outcome of tomorrow’s dance, yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy couldn’t meet Phil’s eyes. He knew the implications of a certain meeting that was to happen, but he didn’t want to think about it. He simply nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. I’m proud of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stared out the window as Phil smiled and ruffled his hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy followed behind Wilbur, who was quickly readjusting his sash, as they headed over to meet the guests. Wilbur, as predicted, smiled brightly and bowed gracefully before reaching out a slender hand to shake. Tommy stood behind and off to the side, not quite sure how to go about the introduction. He nervously fiddled with the tails of his suit jacket behind his back and tried to keep his expression pleasant as he tuned back into the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...it is a pleasure to meet you! And you must be Princess Drista.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista gave a quick curtsy, her pale spring green gown briefly spreading out across the floor during the dip, creating a pool of color that closely matched her eyes. She looked so graceful, and that made Tommy all the more nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is Tommy!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s my cue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy cleared his throat and stepped forward, heart racing. He went to bow, but wasn’t used to wearing the diadem, and it nearly slipped off his head. Thankfully he grabbed it before it could clatter onto the marble floor, but he accidentally swatted his brother in the process. A flash of fury flew across Wilbur’s face, the strong sudden emotion only caught by Tommy, as he flushed with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. My apologies, I mean it, truly,” Tommy babbled as he straightened up and reached awkwardly for King Dream’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s handshake was strong, stronger than Tommy expected. He didn’t seem put off by Tommy’s nerves, which was a relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You as well,” Tommy responded, before turning to Drista.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista dropped into a curtsy again, demonstrating a grace that most royalty didn’t possess. It flustered Tommy, making him aware of every movement he made. How clunky his bow must be, how wrinkled and drab his suit must look, how messy his hair was - all the worries swam around in his head as he tried to remain calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Drista, pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Prince Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur cut in with some pleasant small talk, freeing Tommy from the stress of continuing the conversation beyond a simple greeting. They stayed there in the hall, as more guests were announced and entered. Slowly the room filled with chatter, but Tommy and Drista stayed quiet, only speaking when spoken to. Eventually, the music started, and pre-established partners began to pair up to dance. Phil waved Tommy over to go dance with Drista before returning to his throne to watch over the room, Dream by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Drista stood in the center of the room, more and more people beginning to join the dance around them. They stared at their shoes and let the wave of noise wash over them.Tommy knew he should lead the dance, but he didn’t want to mess it up. He could feel his father’s eyes on the back of his head, ready to catch every wrong movement. He began to breathe quicker, taking in short gasps as the overwhelming noise and chatter got to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vibrations traveled across the floor and danced across Tommy’s feet. Noise from the instruments, from the dancing feet, from the speaking and laughing and calls of greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry, I have to-” Tommy began to turn to leave, wanting to get out of there and anywhere else as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Drista grabbed his arm. “You know they need to see us dance. We do three dances, they’ll be happy, then we get out of here. Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, nerves easing slightly. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder, and she did the same to him. They had both been trained extensively in proper dancing, but Tommy absolutely hated every second of it. It was a bit easier with someone his age instead of his dancing teacher, although his and Drista’s height difference was a bit frustrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they spun around the room, Tommy felt himself relax, tuning into more of the music and less of the nervous thoughts rocketing around his brain. He spotted Philza and Dream at the back of the room mid-turn. Dream leaned down and whispered something in Philza’s ear, and Phil laughed. They were watching the dancing pair, but much more passively, not in an analyzing way anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song ended and another began. A few partners around the room were exchanged, but Tommy and Drista stayed together, awkwardly swaying to the much more slow paced song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you hate this as much as I do,” Drista pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, thought I was hiding it much better, but I suppose not,” Tommy responded with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his head briefly, he spotted Wilbur dancing with a red-haired girl in a flowing coral gown. Wilbur glanced over and nodded approvingly, and Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bit nervous about big brother’s approval?” asked Drista.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you - you don’t know anything-” stammered Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet, it’s fine. That’s literally all I’ve got. We’re in the same boat,” Drista said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visibly flustered, Tommy shut his mouth into a tight line so he wouldn’t say anything else. Maybe she was going to report everything he said back to Dream. Now that would be mortifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you still up for our plan?” Drista asked, pulling Tommy out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even realized, but not only had the second song ended, the third one was now fading away too. He smiled, excited to be free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I saw a balcony on the third floor, it seems pretty secluded. I’ll go first and meet you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Tommy asked as they broke apart. His arms felt stiff as he had been holding them out quite uncomfortably straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways. See you in a few,” Drista responded, and faded into the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was left alone in the middle of the room. He stuck his hands in his pockets, not sure what else to do with them, and headed over to a table filled with food. He pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and moved it to his front, then grabbed some of the less messy foods and stuck them in the handkerchief-lined pocket. From there, he headed to an adjoining hallway with a stairway at the end. He climbed the shining staircases, grateful to leave the party behind and intrigued to speak more to this unpredictable princess.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i haven't danced in 5 years, isn't it obvious</p><p>also i have a twitter come say hi plz: https://twitter.com/scheesesticks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tommy and drista meet and discuss an important plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it should be a crime to not have dresses with pockets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy pushed open a set of large doors, heavy and creaking on their hinges, and stepped onto the balcony. Drista sat on the smooth brass railing that wrapped around the small platform, her legs swinging back and forth underneath her flowing skirts. After closing the doors behind him as quietly as possible, Tommy stepped forward to grasp the railing next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, it’s so much in there,” he said, before his eyes widened as he realized what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista laughed. “You said it, buddy.” She glanced over at his worried face. “And you don’t have to worry about holding your tongue around me. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good way to put it, though. It is ‘so much’ in there - so many rules to follow, so many things to say and many more to never ever say.” Drista stared at her shoes that peeked out from under her hems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right?!” Tommy exclaimed. “And these clothes are so uncomfortable and itchy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I quite like dressing up. Although I wish this dress had pockets,” Drista responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s jaw dropped. “You don’t have pockets in your dress?” Drista shook her head. “Wha- how- then how do you carry things…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista swung around to face the castle instead of the horizon. “Well, usually I give stuff to servants to hold. Or my brother, if I’m desperate. Otherwise, I just cannot hold anything, which is utter bullshit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grinned, excited to have a blaspheming buddy to hang out with. Wilbur was always too stuck up to swear around most anyone, keeping that type of language to only the worst and most private of nights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… uh, I don’t want to have to address the elephant in the room, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s an elephant?” Tommy genuinely asked, leaning over the railing to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I mean to talk about what we’re avoiding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista flopped onto the ground, her lower half seemingly dissolving into a gradient of greens. Tommy followed suit, not caring if his suit got dirty or damaged - he’d just get a new one anyway. He wanted a new suit that was not associated with such overwhelming events already, so this one getting into any sort of “accident” - as that would be what Tommy would call it - would just give him an excuse to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… go for it,” he waved Drista on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream’s got people. He’s got lots of people that owe him favors. Your dad’s rich. Like… stupidly rich. They need an excuse for allyship, an avoidance for war. You know where this is going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Tommy had a habit of playing stupid, Drista was right. He payed attention in his studies for the most part, and even though history was one of his worst subjects, he knew full well the generations of royalty that married for political favors. He couldn’t remember the last pairing in his lineage to get married over nineteen, and there were always a list of logical reasons for each pair to be wed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yes, Tommy knew what was going to happen. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t absolutely pissed about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much has your dad told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much nothing,” Tommy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He had mostly inferred everything from his studies, in addition to hearing snippets of whispers from Wilbur and Phil’s conversations and reading whatever letters were left out on empty desks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has Dream told you anything?” Tommy asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s good at keeping secrets. My mom, on the other hand, knows everything. She’s the best. She never married, so she adopted Dream and me to keep the family line going, y’know? And she gave me a timeline of what’s supposed to happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared in confusion as she reached in between the waistbands of two of her skirts and pulled out a small folded scrap of fabric, soaked in ink. She unfolded it and spread it on the ground between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, there. Tonight’s dance. Unless anybody from the other nations protest, we are announced as a pairing tonight. Then we’d dance together at the next dance in a month, and if yet again nobody protests, the wedding will be scheduled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared on with an unreadable expression. “That’s… absolutely fucked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista nodded in solidarity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not expected to have kids until we’re finished with our studies, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of bloody course we’re not! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>kids!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, visibly full of rage, locked eyes with Drista. He was aghast at how calm she was staying, how factual she was presenting this information to him. But as she stared back, he saw how exhausted she was. She hated this just as much as he did, but everything was absolutely out of her control. He quickly realized it was out of his control too - he was merely a figurehead, the perfect young man to parade around for the sake of the kingdom. He bowed his head, covering his face with his hands, grasping at his hair in the same desperation that you would have when pinching yourself to see if you were dreaming. He was not dreaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could just… leave,” he muttered, words barely escaping his muffling hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista scrunched up the fabric and tucked it back into her waistbands. She heaved a heavy sigh, leaning back against the cold brass behind her. Staring up at a twinkling star falling from the dark heavens above, she realized an idea was forming in her overwhelmed brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if… we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We do what?” Tommy asked, his train of thought already far derailed from the mess of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave. Run away. Leave the bullshit behind. Find a new place to just… be us, not anymore of these fake formalities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy raised his head to see Drista staring at him, an eager expression lighting up her previously morose face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” asked Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, hear me out. We make it through tonight. The announcement, all that nonsense. And then we have a month to prepare. We send each other letters with code words and preparation notes, under the pretense of getting to know each other better. Then at the second dance, we leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would we go? Anyone in Dreamland would spot you immediately, and we certainly can’t stay in Antarktikós.” Tommy fiddled with his mother’s diadem in an attempt to ease his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard rumors of a place called the Badlands. It’s run by a coalition of folks, not quite a government. I’ve met one of them, think his name’s Halo? He met with Dream once when I was younger. The two aren’t on good terms anymore, since we got adopted.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So wouldn’t he not want us there?” Tommy asked. He was completely out of his element, barely hanging onto every sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t want to take us in, I’ll bribe our way in, at least for a little while. I know some state secrets, it should get us somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was taken aback. Drista knew so much more than she was letting on, he knew that. But ready to betray her country at the drop of a hat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drista… don’t you care about your kingdom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Drista looked Tommy over for a moment, then turned back to the stars above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tommy. I don’t care about allegiance. I just want to be free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat out on the balcony for a bit longer. They only spoke their plans through whispered voices, nervous to be overheard and far more nervous to write down their plot and have physical evidence. The only reason they noticed it had gotten quite late was when the frost started creeping through their thin layers of clothing. The fancy dress wasn’t built to keep out the cold, only to flaunt riches. Quickly, they finalized their next set of plans, and Tommy pulled himself to his feet, holding a hand out for Drista, who accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a grin as Tommy pulled her to her feet, and would most likely have shared words of excitement and encouragement with each other, had the door not slammed open, causing both children to jump out of their skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing out here-” hissed Wilbur in the equivalent of a stage whisper, before he noticed Drista’s existence. “My apologies, Princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smirked at how flustered Wilbur looked for a moment, completely caught off guard. Tommy was known for running from important events, but usually he was on his own. He’d be playing in the stables with the horses, or digging random holes out in the woods. Wilbur, the perfect, always prepared public speaker, was utterly thrown off by this unexpected turn of events. It gave Tommy a moment to compose himself, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me, again, Princess. But what in the world are you two doing out here? The dance is almost over, the kings are waiting for you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, big brother,” Tommy said, knowing that would ruffle the older’s feathers even more. “We were just getting to know each other better. We were just such a good match during our dances earlier, you know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur narrowed his eyes, glancing back and forth between the two. He wasn’t stupid, he knew something was going on. There wasn’t much he could do about it, though. It’s not like he caught them plotting something bad, nothing he’d be responsible for reporting back to Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. May I escort you two back to the ballroom?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, please. Thank you, Prince Wilbur,” answered Drista, before Tommy could get out a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrific.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them exited the balcony through the heavy doors that protected them from the cold winds, growing more wild as the night went on. They walked in silence, the only noise coming from their breathing and the tapping of their boots on the marble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization of the events of the evening began to rush back to Tommy’s head in a flood. It suddenly hit him what his new companion was planning with him, how horrible and even treasonous it was. There was no way that it could really work, right? They’d be caught, tried, and thrown in two different dungeons, miles away from each other. Or worse, their trials would go even more wrong, and they’d be executed in front of an entire audience. How they’d jeer, they’d throw their old fruits, and the great blade would swing, just like at-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle squeeze of his arm snapped him back to the present. Drista was gripping his shoulder, not tight enough to hurt, but the pressure was there, and it was a comfort. The two exchanged a nod, and Tommy took a few deep breaths, not realizing how rapid his breathing had been getting over the walk back to the ballroom. And indeed, they had arrived back in the hallway alongside the bustling dance hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur continued his lanky stride forward, waving down Phil and Dream from across the room. Both spotted the children and were visibly relieved. Meanwhile, Tommy and Drista broke eye contact and instead linked arms. It appeared formal, but the mutual gentle pressure at each other’s sides was a great comfort. They were a team, and they’d get through this night and thirty more, until they could be free from this mess forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each taking in one more breath, they stepped back into the flurry of noise together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wee woo slightly longer chapter</p><p>i listed to this while writing: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38Qgp4x30rVjPhIwjouscR?si=348e3d79bc1743ae</p><p>feel free to send me any playlists or art you make from this fic! i'm on twitter as @scheesesticks</p><p>i'm determined to slowly write longer and longer chapters, to challenge myself. be sure to subscribe to this fic to get notified when i post next, and to subscribe to me to get notified when i post in general!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. awkward departures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next month passed by in a flash. On the balcony, they had figured out a set of codes that they’d use to speak about their plans through writing. This way, they’d be able to write to each other without their plans being discovered. It was scary, but in a sort of exhilarating sort of way. At least Tommy thought so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza and Dream were pleased that their respective heirs were getting along so well. They had returned that first night to the ballroom together and danced for another couple hours, smiling the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the day that would change Tommy’s life had arrived. Well, the morning of that day had arrived. And he certainly would have forgotten which day it was, as he was a fan of sleeping in on the weekends, had a bright, energetic voice not echoed through his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they’ve really let the security go around here, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh…” was all Tommy responded, as he dug himself out from under a mountain of blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perched on the end of the windowsill, holding onto an awfully sharp knife, was a small boy in a green smock. His straight brown hair flopped over his eyes, so he shoved it out of the way as he grinned at Tommy. Tommy would have been alarmed, if it had been anyone else sat on his window at 10am with a knife. However, he knew exactly who this gremlin-like child was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his mother had been alive, she would have the boys play with townsfolk outside of the members of the castle. Wilbur had grown fond of the kind baker’s daughter, Niki, a quiet girl who loved to bake and create art. Any day that he wasn’t absolutely needed for studies and later kingdom business, he was down at the bakery, enveloped in conversation for hours and coming home with clothes covered in flour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, meanwhile, had gotten attached early on to a village boy called Tubbo. The two had met one gentle, warm afternoon, when Tommy was about seven. Tommy still remembered their first conversation fondly (although he’d never admit it).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The small boy skipped up to where Tommy stood, smacking a branch against a tall pine tree. Tommy turned in surprise, not used to being approached so suddenly by a stranger. Yet the village boy brushed aside any pretense of formality, instead offering a bright yellow flower from his bunch of white and blue buds that tangled around his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“D’you wanna flower?” he asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Flowers are for girls, aren’t they?” Tommy responded, setting his stick weapon against the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think flowers are for whoever likes them. And I do, they’re pretty!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm. Alright then,” Tommy said, and before he could even finish his sentence, a bunch of flowers were shoved in his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unsure of how to respond, he brushed the mess of the bouquet out of his field of vision, but the boy had already wandered far off, chasing a bumblebee. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, what’s your name?” Tommy called out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Tubbo!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know who you are! See you next time, Tommy!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not having spent much time outside of the castle at the time, Tommy was a bit confused. How did people know about him, when he didn’t know them? It didn’t matter much, and his brain quickly jumped to the next train of thought. He gathered up as many of the flowers as he could carry and dumped most of them on his mother’s lap. She was sitting in the shade of a willow, flanked by a couple guards for safety. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What have you got?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy shrugged and shuffled back in response. Even though Tubbo’s words of wisdom about who flowers were for echoed in his mind, he was still shy about it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah… sunflowers, daisies, white chrysanthemums… are these delphiniums? Very pretty!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She smiled down at him, which eased some of his nerves. They were pretty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He took the sunflower back and ran back to the stick he had abandoned on the ground by the pine tree. Pulling out the ribbon that held together his braided hair, he wrapped the sunflower tightly against the stick. He then continued to hit the tree, pretending it was an entire of flood armies that he’d fend off once he was a big, strong prince. He’d protect not just his family in the castle, but now his new friend in the village.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no you don’t. You’re not falling back asleep,” Tubbo pulled the last blanket out of Tommy’s face, ripping him out of his dreams. “You told me to be here at 9am, and I put off training with Purpled to come here. So you’re gonna get your ass out of bed and tell me why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the sun and his best friend’s voice. Suddenly it hit him though, why he was here in the first place. He bolted upright, and the two bonked heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Fuck you, man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m blaming you for that,” Tommy said, rubbing his forehead and grimacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?! I just- no. You know what, not today. Tommy, why did you ask me to be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy swung around and sat cross-legged. Tubbo stared at him, waiting for any hint at the cause of this early meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big T, I need you to make a distraction here, tonight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tonight? But… tonight’s the big dance. Everything’s going to be super high-alert and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t Ranboo get you in?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tubbo flipped his knife open and closed, lost in thought for a moment. It was well-known that he and the squire had </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>going on, but exactly what relationship that something was, nobody knew. Ranboo also had a knack for getting into meetings silently, standing in the back and eavesdropping. Somehow people would just glance over his pale, gangly self, usually half hidden in the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, man. That sounds pretty risky. Why do you need a distraction?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy took a deep breath. He knew it was now or never to tell Tubbo about the plan, and it might even be now or never to say goodbye- no. He couldn’t think about that part now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, tonight me and Drista are running away. Together. And before you say anything-” he said, pointing an accusing finger at the smirk creeping across his friend’s face - “we don’t like each other like that. But we’d be stuck together either way. And I can’t handle being here, in the castle, anymore. It’s too much.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s smirk dropped into a frown as Tommy’s words fully hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need me to make a distraction… so you can leave?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave you behind, Big T. But you’re the only one I trust to be able to pull this off. We can send for you to come with us afterwards, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave Ranboo behind. He’s almost done with his training. He really cares about this kingdom, you know. He believes in you.” Tubbo sighed, flipping his pocketknife open and closed absentmindedly. “But… so do I. So I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Oh, thank you, man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy jumped forward, pulling Tubbo into a rare hug. After hesitating a moment, Tubbo returned it, though not very enthusiastically. As Tommy pulled away, he wouldn’t quite make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, here’s what needs to happen,” Tommy began to explain, rolling off his bed and grabbing a folded map from a shelf above. “This has only happened once. When my mom… well, you know what happened. If there are intruders, the castle goes into lockdown, but there’s a bunch of chaos.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tubbo watched as Tommy unfolded the map, revealing the blueprints of the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drista and I will slip away in that chaos. We’ll go through the servant’s doors, those will be the least priority to close, but we’ll still need to be fast. You’re going to need to convince them that there is an intruder. Be as convincing as possible, so as many people’s attentions are diverted. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” asked an extremely concerned voice came from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys jumped, heads whipping around to observe Ranboo, eyes wide in fear, standing at the open doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, man? Close those!” Tommy yelled, flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo quickly stepped in and shut the doors behind him. Tubbo hopped off the bed and padded over to where the tall squire was visibly shaking. As they grabbed hands to stabilize each others’ nerves, Tommy felt a sudden pang of jealousy. He was going to lose Tubbo for a while, instead being stuck in who knows where with a stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the stranger was a girl. That was one cool part of the whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey big man, I know you’re nervous. But we need to do this for Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tuned back into their conversation to hear Tubbo at the end of his explanation of what had to happen at the end of the night. Ranboo managed to look even more shook up than before, and he felt a bit bad for the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… we lie? And tell people there are invaders? What- what happens when there are none? Oh my god we’re going to get in so much trouble-” Ranboo let go of Tubbo’s hands, instead grabbing anxiously at his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! I’ll take all the blame. I won’t need to come to the castle anymore if Tommy’s not here - you and I can meet up in the village. I’ll just say it was my mistake, that I misunderstood the situation or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of Tommy wanted to back out. He didn’t like how much this was affecting Ranboo - although he could be a bit jealous at times of the pair of them, he honestly didn’t want either of them to be scared or in danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said, making Ranboo jump a bit. They made eye contact, something that Ranboo was trained as a squire not to do and was usually met with punishment, but Tommy smiled. “This means a lot to me. Thank you, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo slowly smiled, letting go of his strained hair strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now come on, we’ve got to get ready for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy waited with bated breath as Wilbur adjusted his collar. As absolutely terrified he was about the potential results of the night, he was at least excited to see Drista again. Wilbur spun him around so he could stare himself in the mirror, doing the final touch of placing their mother’s diadem on top of Tommy’s blonde curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go running off on us again, alright Toms?” Wilbur asked, placing his hands on Tommy’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Sure thing, Wil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good lad,” Wilbur smirked and patted his shoulders before turning away and leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gulped. He walked to the window and picked up a handheld telescope sitting on the sill. He took a quick glance through the glass, checking to make sure that the locked chest hidden away in the rocks outside the castle was still there. Sure enough, he saw it nestled in the cave he had Tubbo stash it in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, adjusted his sash a final time, and turned to leave his room. He glanced back once more at his childhood bedroom, filled with memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally time to go,” he muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chatter downstairs was rising as the servants conversed more. Who put what where was very important to get right, or else there would be serious repercussions. Of course, they had no idea that it didn’t matter. Tommy walked down the steps, gripping the railing with white knuckles. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned right to the hallway leading to the ballroom. At the opposite end of the ballroom sat Philza in his throne. Dream stood to his left, and Wilbur to his right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There he is!” called Philza, smiling wide at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shot him a nervous smile and nod, hoping the worry would be interpreted as anxiety about the dance. He quickly moved to his brother’s side, fiddling with the edge of his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, Wilbur and I need to go ask Sam something. Go ahead and catch up with Dream, and Drista once she gets back from the washroom,” Phil gently commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tommy could protest, the two of them had already scurried away. He gulped and smiled at Dream, who grinned down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy… I know what you’re thinking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He straightened up, ready to babble some bullshit about how it was all a joke, he wasn’t actually planning on running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re nervous about tonight, but it’s nothing to be nervous about. I was really nervous about my first royal dance when my mom adopted me. But it’s really going to be alright. Most people are more excited about showing off their outfits and eating the food, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really going to be alright. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sentence stuck in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. King. Sir. Uh-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You can just call me Dream. Family and all, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy glanced around, unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, Drista happened to come back at that exact time. She smiled and formally curtsied, but grinned sneakily at him. She was apparently not good at hiding her emotions. Tommy bowed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two have fun catching up, I know it’s been a while. I’m going to go with Philza to greet people.” Dream patted Tommy on the shoulder as he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista tapped her wrists together in excitement and then grabbed Tommy’s hand, pulling the two of them to a corner in the far rear of the ballroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready? Do you have all your stuff? Are Ranboo and Tubbo ready?” She shifted her weight from foot to foot, waiting for answers to her flurries of questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m ready. My stuff’s outside, and Tubbo and Ranboo are situated outside at the gates. Ranboo even managed to get a specific watchguard position from Sam, so it will be less suspicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! And hey,” Drista said, grabbing his hands in hers. “It’s gonna be great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed. “Let’s hope you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two fell silent. They had done most of their “catching up” in their letters, and didn’t have much left to say. Instead, they stood together in that far corner, occasionally remarking on people’s outfits or histories as the guests walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chatter in the room rose to an overwhelming volume. Tommy never liked when there were too many sounds at once, preferring to focus on a few voices or a song his brother would be playing. He could feel his anxiety rising with the swell of the conversations. He shut his eyes and started picking at his nails. He could feel his chest get tighter as the stress of the night got to him, beginning to hyperventilate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the room went silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes went wide. Did they know? Did he slip? Where did they screw up? What-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father’s hand on his shoulder made him realize that they hadn’t yet realized. Whoever “they” were. The general public? His father? Dream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today we have invited you here to celebrate the growth of my son, Prince Tommy. He’s come so far in life, and I’m proud to bring him out here today to show you all just how terrific he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s mouth smiled, as it certainly wasn’t him initiating the smile. He noticed a strong lack of Drista’s hand in his, which bothered him. She was strangely good at grounding him during his panic, but he had to hold his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, feel free to dance, eat, and chat all you’d like. We’re here for a good time tonight!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He raised the glass he was holding, and the crowd cheered. Glancing down at Tommy, Phil gave him a pat on the shoulder and a smile, which was his cue to be allowed to leave. He nodded and quickly scurried back to the corner with Drista. Not making eye contact, he grabbed her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now, who’s all in his feelings?” She smirked at him, before taking in his scared expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re tolerable to be around. Don’t let it get to your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed and squeezed his hand back, and he felt the world come into a bit sharper focus. They each let go, and Tommy returned his hands to his pockets while taking some deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked over to grab some food, commenting on their favorite dishes from each person’s home. It was a pleasant conversation to ease their minds on the current situation. About an hour passed back and forth between easy banter and deeper chats. The conversations around were less stressful volume and more background white noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A disagreement on which place had better steak was interrupted as Tubbo burst through the doors, followed close behind by a very shaken Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THERE’S PEOPLE. TRYING TO BREAK IN. TO THE CASTLE. HELP NOW PLEASE.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo bent over, wheezing, as if he had run all the way from the gates. Tommy was surprised at his friend’s acting abilities. The amount of little capers they had pulled off together were often put in jeopardy at Tubbo’s terrible lies. Once he tried to tell an advisor of Tommy’s that he was pregnant to get out of studying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire room, as predicted, broke into chaos. Guests scattered around the room and into adjacent rooms, trying to get as far away from the entry doors as possible. Phil, Sam, and Dream tried to get everyone under control, yelling to “Please stay calm!” to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grabbed Drista’s hand to pull her along with him, and the two rushed to see Tubbo and Ranboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great work, man! If I hadn’t told you about this, I would have been freakin’ out just like everybody!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that’s the problem, Tommy! There really is, there really-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A large hand suddenly set, one on Tubbo’s shoulder, one on Tommy’s. The hand certainly did not belong to Phil, nor Dream, or anyone else they recognized, for that matter. The boys’ eyes widened as they quickly glanced at each other, then turned to face the owner of the hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large man, solid with muscle, stood above the four kids. A blood-red cape cascaded off his shoulders, but that was certainly not the most recognisable part of him. No, that honor would be given to the mask that was set on his face, one that was obviously a wild boar. Tusks grew off the side, making the man even more terrifying than he was with his size and the sharp sword hanging off his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Philza. All hail.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He faced the king, across the long ballroom. Philza stood stoically, not revealing what he thought about this intruder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade. It’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy swore he spotted a grin underneath that ominous skull mask. Technoblade nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it has. Now,” Technoblade replied, He patted the boys on their shoulders, then let go, stepping forward and grabbing the hilt of his sword, “everyone’s got about thirty seconds to vacate the premises. I’m here to destroy your kingdom.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>plugging the playlist for the fic:</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bi0LVwAARjhWG1sZurJS2?si=43ae8a47d2db4069</p><p>feel free to send me any playlists or art you make from this fic! i'm on twitter as @scheesesticks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. an attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ballroom erupted into a thunderous roar as the guests attempted to flee. Like a boulder in the middle of a river, forcing the flow to move around him, Technoblade stood, towering over everyone. Tommy stared up at the man, frozen in simultaneous awe and fear. Every time he tried to take in a new detail, his brain would reset and bounce to focus on something else, unable to take in the shock of the entire experience from the night’s events thus far. From the man’s ginormous size, to his mask that looked too real to be carved, to the light pink hair tied on top of his head, a few wisps blowing in the wind created by the rushing of the people escaping around him. </p><p>“-ommy. Tommy! Tommy!” </p><p>Tommy blinked out of his haze of astonishment and managed to pull his gaze to the source of the voice frantically calling his name. Tubbo was waving a hand in front of his face, rapidly waving his hand back and forth in front of Tommy’s face. </p><p>“Tommy. We have to go,” Tubbo commanded.</p><p>Tommy was aware of his friend speaking, but there was no meaning behind his words. The noise traveled to Tommy’s ears and stuck there, not initiating any movement to leave the building. He returned his gaze to the big man, Technoblade, and watched in horror as the warrior reached under his cape to one of two dark bandoliers that stretched across his wide chest. His fingers closed around what Tommy quickly realized was a firecracker - at least he hoped it was only that small level of explosive.</p><p>“TOMMY!” Tubbo screamed at him.</p><p>That was enough. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hand with his free one, and let himself be tugged out into the throng of people by Drista, who had his other hand in a vice like grip. Tubbo managed to snag Ranboo’s hand and pulled him along into the chain of children, and they tumbled out into the night air. Not stopping, they all broke into a run, heading for the rocks where Tommy had stashed the chest of runaway things. </p><p>Once they were out of the general visibility of the crowd, they skidded to a stop among the rocky sand that encircled a rear turret of the castle. Waves lapped against the stones, and while Tubbo and Drista ran gratefully into the cool water, Ranboo yelped and climbed on top of some of the larger boulders. Drista’s attention snapped over to him as she tilted her head, questioning his aversion.</p><p>“Sorry, Ran. I forgot,” Tubbo apologized quietly. Turning to Drista, he explained, “he really doesn’t like water. Bad memories with it ‘n’ stuff.” </p><p>Drista briefly nodded in understanding, and Ranboo nodded back, clutching his knees to his chest as he balanced on his stone perch. Tommy had collapsed to his knees in front of the chest and was scrambling to unlock it. Tubbo walked over, sloshing a bit of water onto Tommy’s uniform, and patted his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s alright, man. We’ve got some time now,” he said with a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“No, no, no. We don’t have time. What if he’s rigged the castle, we have to leave, we have to leave now. And now we’ve got two extra people, I didn’t bring enough stuff for two extra people, I don’t know what-”</p><p>An explosion in the distance scared them all out of any words for a moment. Not a large enough explosion to break walls, but damage was done on the inside. Tommy could only pray that everyone inside was alright. He turned back to the chest and attempted to insert and turn the key, but he kept fumbling it. Swiftly, but not aggressively, Drista snatched the key from his hands and unlocked the chest. She rifled through it as the older boy kneeled, blank-faced, on the sand. Another explosion sounded, and she scrambled to pick up the items inside more quickly. Ranboo climbed off the rock, staying on the land side of the long chest, and pulled out a couple canvas packs and several more haversacks. </p><p>Tubbo pulled Tommy to his feet, slinging an arm around him and allowing his tall friend to lean on him. It was fairly obvious that Tommy was no longer processing what was going on around him, too deep into shock. Drista helped Ranboo fill up the various packs, efficiently packing them as full as realistically possible. A few moments later, they were ready to go.</p><p>Slinging the packs over their backs and shoulders, the members of the crew who were responsive looked over to Tommy, before realizing he would be no help in navigation. Tubbo pulled a smooth compass out from where it hung around his neck and under his shirt.</p><p>“We go this way,” Tubbo announced after a quick glance at the compass, pointing east. </p><p>The group started hiking in that direction. Moving along the coast of the sea, there was a sharp incline that led to the bramble-covered path to the forest. The castle itself sat in a valley that blended into seaside, which may seem like a structural and safety issue, but there had only been two significant breaches past the guard outposts up on the hill. The first had been the one that eventually led to Tommy’s mother’s passing, and the second of course being this one.</p><p>The kids reached the forest and followed the overgrown path as well as they could. The explosions behind them continued, but grew fainter as they trekked onwards.</p><p>“-And because Ranboo and I heard a scuffle, we zoomed directly to that guard building, right? And the big guy was there, what was his name? Techno. Techno-blade. Technoblade. And he had just - bam! - pinned Ponk against the wall with his shield. And he kinda motioned us over with his sword in the other hand, right?”</p><p>Drista nodded in response to Tubbo’s rambling, lagging a bit behind as she was now tasked with the job of propping up Tommy. </p><p>“So we go a bit closer, all sneaky-like, and he like, growls at us. He growls at us, ‘go on, boys. Let them know I’m here.’ So we book it outta there, and as we’re running, I realize you’re not gonna believe me. But it didn’t matter because apparently he had followed us to the castle.”</p><p>Ranboo stayed quiet, nervously glancing around the woods. The sun would soon be completely down, sending them into pitch black darkness. His expression did not reveal anything else beyond a general anxiety. That, and of course, exhaustion. That was a unanimous appearance on all the kids’ faces. While it manifested as a dull void in Tommy’s eyes, it showed as the amount Tubbo slouched under the weight of his pack. It snuck in as an old limp coming back into Ranboo’s long legs, making him trip and stumble over loose stones and branches. It revealed itself as Drista fell further and further behind, unable to muster the energy to lead the pack anymore. </p><p>Eventually they were far enough away that they couldn’t hear anything from the area of the castle at all. The sun had set, causing the group to stumble all the more in the unfamiliar darkness that surrounded them.</p><p>“Guys, this is ridiculous. We have to rest. We’ve been walking for hours,” Ranboo finally spoke up.</p><p>“But what if the Blade follows us?” asked Tubbo.</p><p>“What are we supposed to do? He took down Ponk with one swoop, it’s not as though we would be able to stop him from doing anything when we’re in this state. Look,” he said, pointing. “There’s a little clearing over there. We can set up a temporary camp, get some rest, and regroup in the morning.”</p><p>Drista sighed. “You’re right. Let’s do it.”</p><p>They stomped over to the clearing and collectively slumped to the ground. A warm wind gently rustled the branches that provided a canopy of cover for them. Although it was heading towards the winter months, the snow had not yet crept into what would inevitably become the equivalent of an arctic wasteland. After a few minutes of rest, Ranboo and Drista began working together to build a fire. Tommy sat on a log, slumped against a sleepy Tubbo, staring glassy-eyed into the climbing flames. </p><p>Sparks lit up the eyes of Drista, who was dropping handfuls of fallen leaves on the flames, and Ranboo, who was poking at the crumbling coals with a found stick. Though they felt exhausted, and it showed on their faces, they were aware that the weariness they felt was nothing compared to that of Tommy. Tubbo was uncharacteristically quiet, until he finally spoke up:</p><p>“Guys… what are we going to do?”</p><p>“I think the plan is to sleep for the night, then carry on in the morning,” responded Drista, dusting the last crumbles of leaves off her hands and dress.</p><p>“I think he means,” Ranboo jumped in, after meeting a glance from Tubbo, “what exactly is the long-term plan here? We were just sort of dragged into this whole, uh… mess.”</p><p>“Right,” Drista said, remembering that they were just accidentally along for the ride. </p><p>Drista slowly explained the plans, the original and current ones, that she and Tommy had planned for their future adventures. As she spoke, the gentle crackling and cozy warmth of the fire seeped into the air, sending Tubbo and Tommy to shuffle off their perch on the log and huddling together on the ground instead. Drista’s comfortable words, while enrapturing Ranboo, became a lyrical lullaby for the pair on the forest floor. By the time she finished her story, Drista looked over at the boys and realized that they had managed to fall fast asleep.</p><p>She sighed, not quite upset, simply confused about how such an eventful evening didn’t keep their adrenaline pumping still. Instead of saying anything, she let the boys sleep, pulling off her velvety cloak and draping it over the two. </p><p>Ranboo sat near the fire still, staring into the flames that were dying down. Many tears had quietly trickled down his face as he had listened to Drista’s tales. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with all the information, but it was certainly an overwhelming amount to take in. </p><p>“You ready to take a rest?” Drista asked, pulling him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Not- not yet. I think I just need… some time to process.”</p><p>“That’s fair. We’ll take first watch,” she declared, plopping down on the log next to him and handing him a fire-poking stick.</p><p>They sat there together for many hours in comfortable silence, shuffling coals and watching over the ones they cared about most in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this one's taken so long and is so short! exams were rough.</p><p>i'm on twitter, instagram, youtube, and tumblr at @secretcheesesticks! come say hi :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>